Dar'eth shiral
by Toto93
Summary: Adahlen has feared being alone for as long as she can remember. Teased by the clan who once accepted her and accused of being responsible for the pain of her clan's First she is sent to the conclave in his place. Becoming the Inquisitor mere weeks after accepting her vallaslin she is once again afraid. A spirit with the face of a boy tries to help her pain, somehow leading to more.


"You mustn't da'assan! Adahlen!" The desperate call of her Mamae trailed after her as she sprinted through the forest. Foregoing her usual stealth for barreling as quickly as possible away from the pleas of her Mother. Fresh, hot tears stung her cheeks in shame. The biting words of her kin still rung in her ears.

"Len'alas lath'din!" Their cruel taunts filled her up, reminding her endlessly that her past is mostly unknown. The question of her lineage thrown in her face once more. She stumbled through the over-grown foliage, finally slowing to a walk, her heavy breathing tore from her aching chest.

In the distance she saw the weathered, stone face of the Dread wolf silently watching the ages drift by. Waiting for a lone foolish elf to cross his path. Long shunned as the betrayer of her kin. The rain began, light at first, but quickly becoming a down pour. She raced toward the giant statue for shelter, sat in the cradle of his giant paws. She felt the fear crawl up her spine as the darkness of night crept closer too her. She closed her eyes in futile attempt to fend off the unwanted shaking of her fingers and churning of her stomach.

"You must be so lonely Fen'harel." She whispered as she leant against his cold, hard body "Watch over me, a lost child, as I sleep. I long to be found."

She yawned indelicately, stretching her tired legs before letting sleep claim her.

A pleasant dream in which she was accepted surrounded her, a boy held her hand and smiled at her. His whispered words were a balm to soothe and calm her heart and gives her the comfort she craved while she drifted.

"Da'len!" The sharp bark of her brother dragged her from the safety of her dreams to the cold, damp realities of waking. Her limbs screamed in protest as she tried to stretch the life back in to them. "You wake so leisurely whilst Mamae worries endlessly! When will your selfish nature cease? You won't be a child much longer." He scolded.

"Abelas Brother, I meant to harm over my absence." She whispered sheepishly. Causing Mamae pain had not been her intention but in hindsight it was the only result.

Her brother sighed as he sat beside her carefully, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. His deep blue eyes met Adahlen's mossy green ones and were full of care. He'd accepted her as his sister the second their Mamae had brought her home, covered in mud and leaves as though a feral child. Biting and afraid she had hidden from everyone but the tender eyes of the one she called brother were quick to draw her.

"You are safe, that is all that matters in the end, although finding you sleeping in the arms of Fen'harel is slightly alarming I'll admit. You still insist of ignoring the teachings of our Keeper." His gentle fingers began stroking her tangled auburn hair, trying to carefully undo the knots.

"He is an old fool." She hissed as he tugged slightly too hard, turning to pull a face at him.

"Watch your tongue da'len. I will not easily forgive bad mouthing the keeper." He scolded but his tone and the quirk of his brow gave away his amusement.

"Brother, I cannot accept the ramblings of that man. We desperately cling to the old ways without truly knowing what the old ways were! Is it not time we move on and begin traditions of our own? It has been a long time since the Gods bothered hearing our prayers." She continued, knowing it was foolish to push her brother too far.

"Such strong opinions for someone who has not yet received her vallaslin." He teased. "Opinions that will get you in trouble if you're not careful who you voice them too da'len." His voice although gentle, grew firm.

Adahlen stubbornly huffed, scowling at the ground before them.

"Come da'len, Mamae will scold me if you fall ill and, you remember, she is not too proud to make a scene in front of the entire clan! I could barely show my face for a week after the last time!" He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands in mock embarrassment before peeking through his fingers at her.

Laughter bubbled up inside her before it forced it's way out of her mouth. Adahlen's brother pushed himself up and offered her his hand. His gentle smile, his large strong hands kept her in the present, reminding her that she belonged. Mamae and him were her shelter from the harsh glares of their clan and she loved them for it.

"Mamae would not scold you harshly in front of others brother, not since you were named first, she would simply wait until you were alone and punish you then." She reminded him, he messed her hair up playfully and smiled at her as they walked back through the forest hand in hand. The clan she belonged to may not accept her wholly but her brother and Mamae did and for now, that was enough.


End file.
